Original Darkness
by weeping eyes of babylon
Summary: This is about how hermione has to deal with the darkness in her life. Draco is running from his destiny to found his safe haven. when the two found out that they will be living with each other in their last term they learn they aren't so different after a
1. Chapter 1

Original Darkness

By: Weepingeyes of Babylon

Rain poured down my window; the sun never shines in my window. Ever since dad lost his practice and mum left him because he started drinking. He turned violent and tried to stop her. They were at the foot of the stairs and….he was shaking her. She was yelling for him to stop but he didn't. I panicked and then the phone was in my hand and I was calling for help. Dad got arrested.

Mum left the day before dad got out of jail. Before court matters could be settled he took me and we moved. We moved into the slums, such a depressing neighborhood you wonder how the children can even play in the streets. We moved into a two bedroom apartment. He drinks like he lose his high if he doesn't stop. He brings home all these prostitutes and when he's done with them he calls me out my room and beats me for no reason. But I know I deserve every strike. I took away mum, I know that he loves her more than anything.

I hate to go out the sanctuary of my room. At least I'm safe here form the world, the abuse ….and my savior. "Hermione get out of your bloody room and get me my damn coffee.", scream dad from his position on the couch. I hop out of bed and put on my robe and rush into the kitchen. "Hurry with that coffee 'fore I make your face match the rest of you." I cringe and go faster. I can't give up on him……he's my dad. Even though my body is battered and bruised I can't give up faith. My skin used to be a creamy almond, now it's a sickly yellow.

I walked into the living room and gave him his coffee on the couch. He got up slowly and took a gulp. He spit the coffee out and slapped me in the face. "Don't you know how to make coffee, you little freak. Maybe if you didn't look so bad, everything you make wouldn't taste like crap!'' That cut me to the heart. He has never said anything that, just then cracked my heart. One single tear streamed down my bloody cheek, as I grabbed the coffee cup and made more coffee for him. I went into my room and locked the door. I took off my bloody pjs from last night. I walked into my connecting bathroom and cut on the shower.

I put a silencing spell on the room and stood under the freezing water(A/N if your wondering since she is going to be in her 7th year they are encouraged to use minor spells at home). I sat down in water and burst into tears and screamed at the top of my lungs. I stayed in there until my body was numb. The water went from blood red to a faint pink.

I bandaged my cuts and put on a big black sweatshirt and my black baggie pants. I slipped on my black converse and went out the fire escape. I walked at a fast pace to the library and immediately got immersed in books.

A couples hours later I checked out the books I wanted and then set out down the street to _Rotten Tomatoes_ a punk/ goth store where I work. It's cool to work here because I get a discount on clothes and get to meet some really wicked people. I entered to Greenday blaring from the speakers. I got behind the counter and to my surprise Holiday came on my favorite song(A/N my favorite song). I left when all the business drained out. I locked up and walked on to my apartment building. I opened the door; He probably had some woman in his room. I went into the kitchen as quietly as possible and made myself a sandwich. I crept up into my room and locked the door.

I heard a hoot come from the corner of my room. I turned the light on and found Hedwig with a letter. She flew over and landed on my shoulder, then stuck her leg out to me. I grabbed the letter and read it.

_Dear Hermione and Ron, _

_I've been saved from the wretched Dursleys. One day at dinner Lupin flooed in and scared them half to death, blessedly no one got a heart attack, I owled him to come and get me since I don't need to be there anymore since I've turned 17. I'm having a fun time in France with Lupin. I've been helping him with some Ministry assignments. This is going to Ron then to Hermione. I've left some space so both of you can tell me how your summer has been. _

_Love, Harry_

_p.s. say hello to Ginny for me Ron._

_Hey guys,_

_I've had such a wicked summer. We've gotten a foreign exchange student for Hogwarts. She's from Egypt and goes to Scalaibra Magia. But best of all mum got here to stay with us for the summer. Ginny says hi._

_Always, Ron_

I begin my reply:

_Hi. _

_Nothing much happening._

_-H.G. _

I hear him open his bedroom door; I hurry and send Hedwig out. He lets his women out then calls me out. "Hermione, come out now." "Yes…dad." "Did you go to work today?" "Yes" 'I almost forgot today was payday at R.T. he wants money' "Give it to me", he says through gritted teeth. I reach into my pocket and give twenty less of what I had. "This is all? You lying bitch, I know you got more than this." "Daddy that's all I got." "Lying bitch, you whore. I know you make more money than this at that misfit store." "But-." "But nothing." He jumped on me and started slapping me. I screamed and tried to get away but he slammed my head into the wall; I blacken out.

When I came to I was in my bra and underwear. I tired to get up but I couldn't. I looked around at my arms and legs- I was bound onto the bed. "You finally woke up. You've been out for an hour." "No daddy don't do this.", I said through tears streaming down my face. He opened the door and five men walked and handed him 50 pounds each. "Have your go's at her.", he said as he walked out the door. They raped me each. They video taped me. They all watched me torture in my soul but they did nothing, they brought me to hell and back again. They left me broken and crying. I wish that someone would kill me before I kill myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chappie 2

(I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Thanks to the wonderful J.K. I get create a wonderful story using her characters. But I do own my original character(s)

"Master Draco, your father wants you to be up, dressed and downstairs in 30 minutes." Says Fiona, the house elf as she pulls back the thick dark blue curtains and opens the windows to let the morning dew in. "Why in the hell would he want me to get up so early?" "Fiona does not know sir. Fiona only does what Master says." With that Fiona scampered out the room and disappeared. I got out of bed and groggily walk in to my vast bathroom and started a warm awakening shower.

As the warm water cascaded down my muscular body I wondered 'Why would Lucius want me. Usually he's out of the house by the time I wake up which is noon. He does speak t me unless it's something important….to him.' I stopped the shower then wrapped and towel around my waist. I walked into my wardrobe. The welts on my back stung from the air hitting them. I chose my outfit for today which was a shirt that read 'silence is Golden, but duct tape is Silver' and some jeans with some black and white checkered Vans. I pointed my wand towards my mouth and I instantly felt an icy freshness in my mouth.

I combed my hair; I now let my hair grow out so it can shade my eyes from others…..especially father. I parted so that it fell over both eyes. I opened my door and slowly walked down the long spiral stairs toward the dining room. I opened the heavy oak doors and let the brass handles grip in my hands. I knew I was wrong for some reason but I really loathed Lucius. I know I'm not supposed to hate my father but I do. I sometimes wish…….he would die, I have dreams, disturbing ones where he's in mid-swing of hitting me then the earth opens up and corpses are pulling him down. He screams for me to help him but I don't I just sit there and smile.

I just can't get that thought out my head. But what is worse is he deserves that fate. He may beat me when I do something that's not up to his standards, but he beats my mum. Mum can't do anything; he's broken her spirit. I don't think his real definition of a real man which is somebody who is coldhearted, protective and violent is anything I want to be. No matter how much he may try to I'll never be the coldhearted bastard he is.

I enter and walk briskly toward my seat on the left side of father. "Draco your finally here, I've got something to tell you." He pauses and stops his fake cheeriness "The Dark Lord calls for you to get your mark and become a full fledged Death Eater." He let his words sink in as he took some bits of his omelet. His face was covered with a malicious grin. "But father I've decided not to became a – Death Eater." I said cautiously yet bravely. Just then he stopped eating and his grin slipped of his face. It was replaced with one of storming anger. Lucius threw down his fork and said through clenched teeth, "You will do as I say or you will be destroyed. You hear me Draco, I have too much invested in you for you to start acting soft. I don't care what you don't want to do you will do as I say."

After that I ate and then left. I returned to my wing and hung out there for the day. I played video games and listened to some music. One day while I was adventuring in London I came up on a muggle music store they were playing some Papa Roach and ever since I heard that I was in love with rock music. After the sun set my stomach began to grumble really loud. I was so into the music that I forgot to feed myself. I do that at times; just don't eat, most of the time I forget. I walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. I then shouted Malfoy kitchen; a elf with abnormally large eyes with a small facial features popped up in the room. "What would master want?" "Give' me a turkey and Swiss sandwich with some crisps. I want a butterbeer with that." "Very well, Norh will get that." With that Norh swished her fingers in a figure eight and a table with all the things Draco requested appeared.

I ate with an appetite since I haven't eaten since breakfast. As soon as the last morsel of food and the last drop of butterbeer was gone Fiona appeared before me. "Your father wishes to see you Master Draco." I got up and she whisked me plates up and I began my journey toward his study. I knew what to expect, really now more than ever since this morning. After dinner he has his Firewhiskey and he sits in he lounge chair and calls me into "discipline" me on what ever I've done wrong. I entered the study and found him sitting in his black leather armchair. He had his Firewhiskey at his side, the fire was roaring in front of him. Mum sat on the loveseat; I watched the glow of the fire play off her porcelain face. I knew at one time or another me parents loved each other maybe they still do. "Father I've come you called." "Don't be so arrogant Draco; you never know when it'll get you in a tight corner." He looked up at me when said this and stood up and walked to the mantle and rested he elbow there. "Draco what's this about not wanting to serve our Dark Lord?" "I just have better things to do with my life." Lucius inhaled sharply at that answer. "What is it that you would rather do?" "I don't know….become a doctor." "You know Draco you can do this with the Dark Lord?" His questions were putting Draco on guard. Narcissa started to tremble at what was coming next. "Now listen Draco no bloody son of mine is going to go off and not take my wrath. I'm your father and you're going to get your Dark mark. I don't care if you you'll be forced or if you do it willingly. You. Are. Going. To. Do. As. I. Say." Within saying this his anger rose and rose till he got purple in the face.

I was about to walk out when behind me I heard 'Cruciatus curse'. I hit the floor with an excruciating thud. He kept pointing his wand at me doing it over and over again. He kept shouting 'I will overcome you'. The pain was blinding me; I blocked him, the pain, and world out. Mum came running like a mad woman a flung herself on him screaming, "Your going to kill him stop. Lucius are you mad, he's your son. Your breaking your family." He simply grabbed Narcissa off his back and shook and shook her screaming, "I'm teaching him a lesson Cissy. Your making me hurt you, look at what your doing to yourself." Narcissa's head was bobbling and her eyes were rolled towards the back of her head. She seemed to pass out. Lucius stopped and laid her dainty body on the loveseat kissing her forehead.

She had to go through this just to protect me. It just wasn't right. "Lucius walked over towards me with anger flushed through his pale face. "You see what you made your mother do?" He proceeded to kick me in the stomach I lost consciousness after that.

The next day I lay on my king sized, pillow drowned bed and felt the agony of my life. I lay bruised, numb and thirsting for someone to hold me. I shouldn't be thinking like this. Who's putting cream on me? I can't focus my eyes. I call out and find a gentle hand stroke my brow. Mum I call out. It's her; she calms me down and tells me to escape him as soon as I can. I mumble something about her being hurt. But she shushes me and say that she's fine and that she's worried about you. You feel her whole body sake as sobs rack her. She says through thick sobs how your face is so bruised and battered. You lift your arms up toward her like you did when you were little, she grabs you and holds you and silently cries.

She stayed with me the rest of the day keeping watch over me. She feed me soup with healing potions in it; slowly lifting the spoon up blowing off the steam and lifting it slowly to my mouth. I never felt as much love as I felt for my mother just then. My hate for my father grew to a size unimaginable. I'll never let him get to me. I need to save mum and me from him. If I fail and leave this world it would be through my own action not my father's.


	3. Chapter 3

Chappie 3

Flashback

"Naima, be careful, please for your family. You're risking your life by going to this school." said mama clutching her heart. "But mama we talked about this. I need to do this how else am I going to get the education I need. Scalaibra is great but I have to travel to Hogwarts to get a better chance, mama please don't be worried I promise I'll write. I need a new start; I can't go on like I have been." "Don't leave like your father did. Do well and always remember I'm only an owl away." Daddy, that brought back hurtful memories. I remember the day he died, I was there. I was only five but I remember like it was yesterday. Daddy was a very powerful wizard, he was a diplomat. He was responsible for dealing with foreign affairs. There was an uprising in England. It was all in the papers. My five year old mind only comprehended that daddy would be able to play with me as much. One day I was playing hide and seek with Emmanuel, the boy down the street. I hide in my daddy's study; I knew Emmanuel wouldn't look there. Then my daddy rushed in the door, it was surprise to me but I wanted to surprise him like I always did. He was rushing around and my mama came rushing in. He told her to go and hide. I thought they were going to play with me. She was rushing off when he asked where I was. Mama said I was at the Ezieltics house playing with their son. He nodded and mama went flying, her dark hair fell cascading down her shoulders.

I peeked from behind his desk and the door burst open and men in black and white masks came in wands drawn on daddy. He begged and pleaded; in all my short years my father was strong, sturdy, and handsome but never did I see him plead and cry in my life. One stepped forward and an angry blue light shot out his wand. His body…..crumpled to the ground, my eyes widen and tears stung them. The all disappeared out the room with pops; I came out my hiding place I shook daddy but he never woke. Tears poured out my eyes, I pleaded with him. He must have been mad at me I thought. I curled up next to his lifeless body and whispered 'I'm sorry. Please wake up.'

Mama found me like that; she came with at least a dozen aurors. She picked me up and held me close. She always worried about me ever since. "Naima here take this money to buy your things." She said as she passed a velvet bag into my hand. "Bye mama." I say as I hug her and look at her one last time. I imprinted her dark skin, curly black hair, and strong willed face. 'Flight 2A to London, boarding' the intercom blared out. I turn and walk down the descending hallway toward the plane.

After the longest flight I have ever been on I was in London. I walked to baggage claim and waited as the revolving belt came around with my suitcase and trunk. I noticed a red haired woman with a green plaid dress and a sign in flaming letters that no one else seemed to notice. I grabbed my things and took a closer look at her flaming sign I read my name in the red letters then they turned blue. I jumped at the reaction and the red haired woman looked at me for the first time and then looked at the sign then smiled. "You must be Naima, no?" "Actually yes I am and who are you?" "I'm Mrs. Weasley, your going to be staying with me family while you're here." "Okay, thank you for letting me into your home." "Oh it's my pleasure. Now let me take that suitcase. I have a Ministry car waiting outside." I follow outside into the cold gray sky. "Now you will be sharing a room with my daughter Ginny who's a year younger. Ron my oldest son is going to be in the same year as you." I just nodded to what she said. We reached the car, a black governmental style with tinted windows. A man who seemed to be in his twenties hopped out the driver's seat. He grabbed my luggage and put it in the trunk and we set off.

We drove for seemed like hours, I didn't relieve that I fell asleep until Mrs. Weasley gently nudged me and said cheerily, "Everyone's here to meet you love." I woke up and the sun shined down in my eyes. I stretched and slowly got out the car. I look out at the house to me seemed like a mound in the earth. A mass of red heads came out the house. Mrs. Weasley introduced me to each one. "Now everyone this is Naima Jewel." I waved awkwardly and smiled. "Naima meet my husband Arthur." She looked lovingly at her husband. He was a middle aged man with balding carrot-red hair, glasses and a warm smile on his face. "This is Bill my oldest son." He was tall with long light red hair and brilliant green eyes. "Here's Ginny who you'll be staying with." She had blood red hair, sparkling emerald eyes and a warm smile like her father. "This is Ron he'll be in the same year and will help you with anything that's needed." Mrs. Weasley looked at Ron sternly when she said this. Ron blushed then looked down. Ron was very striking to me. If you didn't look at him right away you might have presumed as average looking but he was very good-looking. He taller than his older brother. He had red-orange hair like his mother. I looked at his eyes and notice they were staring into mine. A blush rose instantly into his cheeks, I laughed inside my head and smiled at him he smiled back riding his embarrassment.

"Now Bill, Ron get Naima's things and bring it up to her room." Mrs. Weasley nagged her two sons. "Naima Ginny and I will take you up to your room." Ron and Bill followed behind with my things. I entered their house and felt warm and fuzzy all over. "Wow you house feels so….warm" Mrs. Weasley smiled and nodded obviously pleased. We walked up the stairs and I followed till we walked toward the end of the hall. Ginny opened the door on my right and we all filed in.

Bill and Ron laid my luggage down by the end of my bed. Ginny's room was decked in purples and silver. Our two snug beds fit right in. I opened my trunk and pulled three bundles out. I gave on to Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Bill and Ginny. They all looked in thanks and wonderment as I urged them to open their presents.

Mrs. Weasley opened hers first; her smile rose and spread a mile wide over her face. It was a white hand woven basket with jewels and flowers sewed on. "My mama made it especially for you." Mrs. Weasley stood there speechless; tears rose up in her eyes. "Oh my, I've never seen anything so beautiful. Thank You." Next Bill and Ron opened theirs next. Ron's eyes shot out the sockets when he saw it full of sweets, cookies, and fruits. Bill thanked me kindly and grabbed and sweet. "Merlin's wand, look at all those-. They are all so-. Thanks a lot Naima." Ron seemed be drooling over and the goodies. "Ron you must be out of your mind if you think you're going to eat all those sweets. Your going to share those with Bill, your father and Ginny.", scolded Mrs. Weasley. "Yes mum.", said Ron. Ginny opened hers with care. Her pink cheeks formed a look of complete utter joy. "This is absolutely beautiful. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Ginny gushed out. Her present was necklace and bracelet set. They were made out of leather with colorful gems studded on. They match perfectly with her eyes. "Everyone let's let Naima settle in.", said Mrs. Weasley as she pushed Ron and Bill out the room and closed the door.

I put away my things and stretched out on the bed. Ginny was in the mirror admiring her gift. I entered into mind battle of being homesick and being happy to leave Egypt. When I was at Scalaibra, I entered there being angry and reckless. After the death of my father all I wanted to do was find someone else to blame, other than myself. I started to hang out with some wrong people. I started getting in trouble all the time. Afterwards I would wonder why I did what I did. When this opportunity came I decided it was time to rid myself of all my demons. I'm coming here to start a new life.

In my link of thoughts my nose picked up the most tantalizing smell. My stomach gurgled and my mouth watered. "Dinner." Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs. Ginny and I ran downstairs. I was seated between Ginny and Ron. Mrs. Weasley set before me a plate of the most delicious food I've ever seen. I immediately picked up my utensils and dug in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chappie 4

"Harry I have a meeting with some Ministry workers. Are you going you going to be okay here alone?" asked a concerned Lupin. "Of course I'll be okay. The Dursleys left me alone for weeks at a time when they go on vacations.", said Harry nonchalantly. Lupin tensed up at the mention of the Dursleys. "Well okay then. See you at dinner." He then set off towards his meeting closing their hotel door.

I sat at the window awaiting my letter I sent to Ron and Hermione over a week ago. Hedwig must be bone tired from all that flying. I've been busy all week helping Lupin with all this paperwork he's been getting from the Ministry. Ever since Voldemort came into full power the Ministry has been working to recruit new aurors and protect its citizens. Everyone's in a cautious state; wondering if Voldemort is going to attack or if he's planning to come get them personally.

An hour passed before I saw a white dot coming closer and closer. I opened the window and Hedwig flew in. She landed on my shoulder with a weary but happy hoot. I placed her in her cage and went to my trunk to get her some owl treats. I took the parchment from her leg; I smiled when I read what Ron wrote back but the smile slid of my face when I got to Hermione's reply.

_Hi._

_Not much happening._

_H.G._

Something had to be wrong with Hermione. At the beginning of the summer things seemed like normal. But I have noticed a change in her. Her letters are smaller and she always seems on guard. Even when I ask the most innocent questions in my letters I get back no detail answers. I'm getting worried, what if something or someone is hurting her. I can't get even a good bye, farewell, hope to see you soon…. I'll have to owl Ron and see how he feels about this. I can't do it right now; I'll have to wait till tomorrow.

Later on in the evening Lupin got back from his meeting looking haggard and remorse. On a lighter side, his stack of papers wasn't its usual height, only a small neat stack. He sunk on a couch in the room and put his feet up on the coffee table. "Hello Harry." "Hard day?" Lupin only nodded yes. "Lupin I have something to talk about. I just need you to listen.". "Oka-" "You, see I have this friend who I think something may be wrong with; at the beginning of the summer everything seemed okay. But now everything seems to be falling apart." "Harry, well maybe this friend if yours needs a little time and patience; let them come to you when they think its right. If they don't come then be careful how you approach them." "Thanks Lupin." "Oh no worries, now let's get something to eat and then I have to hit the hay." "Yeah." I said a little unenthusiastically as Lupin opened the door and led me out to the stairs.

The next morning I was awakened by Lupin gently shaking my shoulder. "Harry time to get up, I need some help on this report I'm doing. I need to do some research on a mandrake root potion that cures the most dangerous of poisons.", said Lupin's warm fatherly voice. "Okay", I said sleepily. "Meet you downstairs in 20 minutes."

I looked over at Hedwig's cage; she seemed rested and alert. I gave her some new water and ran to get dressed and brush my teeth. With ten minutes left got out a piece of parchment, a quill and ink. I hurriedly wrote out a letter then tied it on Hedwig's leg. I set her out it to the sun kissed sky. I walked downstairs to meet Lupin and hoped Ron would agree with me about Hermione. Hopefully he can read my letter with all those ink smudges.

&7!&$&4&8

"Ginny do you have a boyfriend?" I inquired. "Well, right now I go with this boy named Blaise Zabini.", answered Ginny picking the lime green nail polish from her nails. "Is he cute?" "Of course, he's tall, has dark brown hair, smoky hazel eyes and a lush mouth." "I see you two make very good uses of each others mouths." "Oh shut up. But seriously I don't know if I really want to stay with him." "Why not?" "Because this guy Harry, I've always had a crush on him since he started to go to Hogwarts. Last year he started to fancy me but I was going out with Blaise."

"Well if you like him so much and he likes you then you two should be together." "I would love to but he's my brother's best mate and I don't want to cause a rift between them." "The best thing to do is listen to your heart." There was a thoughtful silence after that and was broken by Ginny. "Do you like my brother?" That surprised the hell out of me. I mean I do think he's cute but why would he like me. "Ummm …Ron…well maybe." "Morgana's wand! I knew it, I knew it. Every time you get around him you start smiling like crazy." Ginny screamed. "Ginny be quiet, before the whole house hears you. Okay I may like him-fancy him but I don't think I could tell him that." "No problem, I'll take care of that." "No Ginny come back." I called after her into the hallway.

"Hey Gin." Said Ron as Ginny walked outside into the garden where Ron was sitting. "Do you fancy Naima?" asked Ginny. Immediately my cheeks began to burn. "I'm, why do you ask?" "Because she likes you but is to shy to tell you, so I am." "She does, I mean she really does are you just trying to mess with my head?" " No and if you don't believe me then ask her yourself." Ginny pointed toward the backdoor way where Naima was standing looking nervous.

I stood up and slowly walked toward the Naima. "Hey I was talking to Ginny." "Yeah I saw." There was a brief uncomfortable silence. "Okay I'm really nervous and I know I haven't been here long and …. I want you to know that I like you a lot." As Naima rushed this out her cheeks rose to a rosy red. "Well that's good to know because I fancy you a lot too." Said Ron with a smile spreading across his freckled face. "Well then, the pressures off." Said Naima with a mile wide smile smacked on her face.

Ginny stood by this and watched the plan being unfolded before her. She was happy for them both, very happy for Ron because he really needs a girlfriend. Even though she felt happiness for them she didn't feel any for herself. Was she going to always be the one who puts people together and end up with someone who liked her for her pretty face instead for her thoughts? Naima her newly found girlfriend, now was blissfully happy but now she knew what to do with her love life. Ginny lifted her gaze towards the sky and slowly saw a white dot moving towards them fast. "Sorry to break this up you two but look it's Hedwig." Ginny smiled happily as the snowy owl descended. Ron looked up at the sky. "Blimey, it is sure is about time Harry sent word." Ron griped Naima's hand expectantly.

Hedwig flew down and landed slowly on Ron's shoulder. She stuck out her leg and Ron took the letter from her. "Ginny go and get some owl treats." Ron said as he fumbled with the clasp on the letter. Ginny went into the Burrow and returned with the treat. She handed the treat to Hedwig who hooted in gratitude. "What did Harry write?" Ginny looked down and started to play with the buttons on her shirt. Inside she was elated and couldn't wait to see Harry again but she didn't want Ron to see the emotions running on her face. Ron opened the parchment and a struck look came across his face.

_Dear Ron,_

_I don't know if you were able to read what Hermione wrote, so I'll just sum it up. _

_**Hi. Nothing much happening.**_

_**H.G.**_

_Really it doesn't need summing up that's all she wrote, Ron I'm worried about her. Something is really wrong, I know it. If you haven't noticed her letters have been shorter and shorter. This is getting out of control we need to be there for her. I've talked to Lupin about this (don't worry I didn't tell him it was Hermione), he thinks we should give it time. Let her come to us when she's ready. It's almost time for us to go back to Hogwarts, so we'll see then._

_P.S say hello to Gin for me._

_Write back, Harry_

"What's wrong?" Naima said as she was trying to loosen the fingers clutching her hand. "Oh sorry Naima, It's just that Harry's worried about Hermione." Ron said in a monotone. "Okay thanks for loosening the grip you could have broken a few fingers. Now who is Hermione?" "She's my other best mate, her and Harry." "Ron what are what are we going to do? I agree with Harry. There is something wrong with Hermione. She didn't even want to come here this summer. And I asked her twice, once at the beginning. Then she told me that she could come later in the summer. When I asked again she said that she didn't want to. Now Ron something had to happen, you know that this is just like a second home to her." Ginny's eyes brimmed with tears. Her words were spoken fiercely; Naima grabbed Ginny's shoulders and soothed and tried to calm her down.

"I know Gin; I know that both you and Harry are right and that there is something wrong. I knew for a long time." Ron's heart felt so full of some thing he couldn't or didn't want to identify. He knew what it was-guilt. If Harry hadn't said anything he would have blocked everything that he knew wasn't right with Hermione. He couldn't help that he wanted everything to be like it use to be. When Hermione would always be right there when ever they needed help, she was the glue of there friendship.

"Well even though I don't know who Hermione is, I hope you and Ginny know that I'll do everything to help her. Cause I know how she feels." Naima whispered the last part and then squeezed Ron's hand. Ginny looked at Naima surprised at what she had said. She…..knew what it's like. Ron looked down at their intertwined hands. "You need to know how I am or was. If you don't like it I don't blame you if, you want to, you know not go out." "No. I don't care if you sold your bloody body or tried to rob a bank and got sent to jail. I want you for you; nothing is going to change that." Naima smiled and brought her hands up to his face and held them against his cheeks. "You still need to know, both of you." They walked inside and Ron wrote a quick reply to Harry and set Hedwig off with it. Then they walked upstairs to Ginny room where Naima began her tale from when her father was taken from her life and to when her life began to tumble down outside of her and then slowly rebuild in front her eyes.

888!

We where still in the library researching about mandrakes. The sun was just setting outside; I heard a faint tapping at the window. I got up away from our table of books and saw at the window Hedwig. I immediately opened the window and let Hedwig in and sheltered her on my shoulder. I walked back over to Lupin and whispered, "Lupin can I go back to the room. Hedwig has a letter for me and I need to put her in her cage." "That's fine Harry I'll just finish up here and get us something to eat then I'll come up to the room." Lupin said this while busily engrossed a book.

When I entered our room, I immediately took the parchment from Hedwig then put her in the cage. She drank some water and waited for the night to settle so she could go hunting.

I sat on my bed and opened the letter and hopeful read Ron's reply.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have to say (Harry takes a sharp piercing breath) I've know for a long time that Hermione has been not the same. Ginny agrees too, we have to help her. Harry if you hadn't said something I would have ignored it all. I would have just pretended that everything was alright. I don't want to lose her. If we don't help she's gonna spin out of control. (Harry pauses at this and continues heartily) _

_On a lighter note me and Naima, she's the girl from Egypt, are going out. Ginny says hi and wants you to write again soon. _

_P.S. I know that you fancy Ginny, I'm okay with it because I know that she fancies you too._

_Always, Ron W._

**Sorry for the wait, way too much home work and my sister came from California. This story is symbolized around the novel Jane Eyre. It's because of all the gothic themes that I wanted my story to have the symbolism and dark themes. To think all this coming from a 9th grader. I want to thank all of you who reviewed. (Fictionpress) ;)**

**-weepingeyes of babylon**


	5. Chapter 5

Chappie 5

(**Do not own Harry potter. Just my own plot and Naima.)**

'I need to get out', thought Hermione as she lay on her bed trying to fix her broken ribs. 'I don't wan to live like this anymore. I'm going have to try to leave this hell hole, even if I die trying.' 'Once I graduate I'm never coming back, he can rotten in Hades.' I have to …I just have to. I sat up painfully and grabbed my wand and with one flick and muttering of a good healing spell my ribs joined together and all the pain drained slowly away from my torso.

I waited until the sun set and night penetrated down on the horizon. I then packed my trunk and shrunk it then flipped it in the pocket and my worn blue jeans. I lifted up my mattress and grabbed all the money I had under it. I slipped on some black combat boots and was about to leave when I remembered my silver locket. It was a silver heart shaped locket with angels engraved inside. There was a picture of mum and me from when I was eight. It was taken the day she took me to the circus.

_Flashback_

"_Mum, come on I want to see the clown." I was mystified with all the beautiful colors. "Hermione hold on, look there's the lion tamer." "Oh wow! Mum I want to be a lion tamer when I grow up." Mum chuckled and pinched my cheek. "You will be what ever you want to be hon. I know that great things are going to happen to you." "Mum I love you." "I love you too Mione oh mine." She pulled me into a bear hug and I leaned my cheeks sticky from cotton candy on her wool sweater. She patted my wild hair down and kissed my cheek. _

_End of Flashback_

A single tear slid down my discolored cheek. 'Mum', I whispered, 'why did you leave? I need you so much, why?' My throat became thick with sobs. I looked at the piece of lavender paper that was folded extra tiny. It was stuck on the inside of the locket opposite of the picture. It was from her. The day she left there was the locket on my desk, inside the paper stood folded. Explaining how one day she would come for me. The sobs in my throat emerged and tears began to pour down my face. I put the locket on hastily and pushed the money in my pocket. I lifted the window and then lifted my body over the ledge and escaped down the fire escape.

It wasn't long before the Night bus arrived and I got on nervously expecting my father to jump out of nowhere and take me back home. Hopefully he doesn't know I'm gone. Right now he's probably at some pub getting drunk. I walked on and went straight to the back and sat on one of the beds. The rocking of the bus put me to sleep; before long was awakened by a jerk. The bus had stopped before the Leaky Cauldron. I step off and it immediately sped away. I opened the dirty wooden door. I entered the smoky haze and walked up to desk. Wizards and witches looked at me peculiarly but soon lost interest in me. Some of the drunken ones laid lusty eyes on me. I shuddered and felt dirty. I banged the bell that sat on the paper strewn desk. An old wheezing wizard came out of the room from behind. "Yes, yes what can ye do for you?" He said some what snappishly. "I need a room." "For how long?" "Why in fuck does that matter I'm going to pay you." "Dirty mouthed one you are." "Just give me the room." I was getting really irritated with this old man. "Room 216; just go up the stairs and on the third one on your right." I snatched the key from him and hurried up the stairs. I traveled down the hall and found the according room; entered and flopped down on the neatly made bed. I got in the covers and knew then that the old me was long gone. I'm not the same bookworm (although I still like my books) conservative, and boring Hermione. I've lost her a long time ago.

8888

As I walked through the barrier and entered platform 9 & ¾ I looked at all the bustling and a smile formed on my face. Although it was a small one it was still a smile. I took in all the memories and the familiar parents hugging and seeing their precious babes on to another year. I remember when I was one of them… I snapped out of my depressing state and looked around for Ron and Harry. I walked on with my trunk rolling on beside me. I noticed as I was walking that everyone except the first years when staring at me. Obviously nobody recognized me; mean I have gone through a transformation this summer.

I looked behind my shoulder and caught two shocks of red and one messy black head. I ran up to them and timidly tapped Harry. My heart was drumming with adrenaline, would they accept me for who I am. I don't know what I'll do if the last friends I have on earth desert me.

Ron's POV

We were trying to find a compartment when this strange girl with long black hair and red full lips walked through the barrier. Nobody seemed to know her, she wore a black and red corset dress it framed her body giving it a pear shaped look. "Hey Harry you know who that girl is?" I asked curiously pointing to the unknown mysterious girl. Harry took a look at her then lifted up his eyebrows appreciatively. She was very beautiful she was like a black rose. "I haven't seen her around Hogwarts. She could be new." Harry seemed to studying the girl but looking occasionally at Ginny. Ginny seemed to be blushing because her head was down but I could still see a smirk on her face. Ginny looked up to study the girl too. Naima grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. "It looks like she's coming over here."(A/N retract claws Naima)

End of POV

"Hey Harry" I said nervously. "How do you" "Know your name well, Number one you're the boy who lived, number two I've been your best friend for six years now." Everyone stood shocked. They would be shocked; I don't look like myself anymore. "Well since no one will introduce me I'm Naima." She stuck her hand out and I shook it and took a good looked at her. She had on a purple and black shirt that said 'don't make me get my tommy gun on you' and some black jeans and with black flip flops. "So you're the one that won our Ron's heart. I don't know if he deserves you. But you have my permission to hex him if he starts acting funny." Naima began to laugh and it was just contagious, and soon I was laughing with her. Our laughter sparked and shadowed throughout the uncomfortable silence. The rest of the group was driven out of their daze when the heard us laughing our heads of like lunatics. "So Hermione you look really …" Harry seemed a loss for word as he seemed to try to size me up. Even try figure out what was wrong with me. "Different I know. It's a different look for a different person." "Hey why don't we go and try to find a compartment everybody." Ginny said as she took Hermione's and Naima's arm's and they set off to find an empty compartment. They lugged their trunks onto the overhead compartment of an empty one Harry had found. They settled in and Naima and Ron sat on one side and Harry, Ginny and me sat on the other. The unwanted and unwelcome, uncomfortable silence settled over us.

I pulled out a cigarette that I had and took out a lighter. I closed my eyes and let the smoke loosen my nerves. I inhaled again and everything seemed to wash over me and I felt as if nothing in my life ever happened. This summer never happened. I never ran away, I-. "Umm, Mione?" "Yes Ron." "When did you start smoking?" "Oh you don't mind do you? I just do it to calm my nerves. I've been doing it since sixth year." "You have how come you never told us?" said Harry quite surprised. "Well, you never asked." I took one more puff then threw it out the window. "Listen there is a lot of things you don't know about me like say for instants at the end of the summer for sixth year my mum-." "Hermione, why don't you talk to us anymore?" Ron looked expectant for an answer. "Ron, what is wrong with you Hermione just got here. She doesn't need this right now." Naima looked Ron in the eye as she said this.

"Well sorry to leave this warm get to get together but I'm Head Girl and I need to meet the new Head Boy." "Hold on Hermione, your Head Girl why didn't you tell us? Harry said with a very concerned look in his eyes. "Listen I was busy, Harry. Just very busy……" My sentence broke to a mere whisper. I jumped up striding briskly towards the compartment door when Ginny reached out to me. "Hermione it's okay." Those little tiny words thou nothing to the unperceived eye mean more to me than anything. It let the small amount of love my heart has absorbed from others double in size. A small and brief smile played on my lips but soon it vanished as I opened to compartment door and then walk down towards the end of the corridor.

I stood before the door with fear lurking up my throat. The images of my experiences with men flashed in my mind and I feared the new male that might stand behind this door.

I opened the compartment door with my eyes shut. I opened then and to my pleasure no one was present in there. I sat down and looked out the window and watched the trees and life go by past my eyes. Right when I was relaxed and tranquil the door open and a tall guy with white blonde hair that swept down over his eyes and wearing black baggy clothes. My eyes soaked up his form which was very familiar; I steeled my eyes and made sure my emotions were unreadable. "Hullo." I looked at him from my close-knit spot by the window. "Hey, so you're the Head Boy I presume." "Yeah, but I thought that Hermione Granger would have been the Head Girl." He's dead right about that one. "Excuse me, but what is your name." "Sorry… I'm Draco Malfoy." He stuck out his hand towards me and I jumped back from habit on my boot clad feet. I stared down at the floor then at his still out stretched hand. I timidly grasped his hand and shook it briefly then pulled away. "Now who are you?" He had his signature smirk on his face but in a light manner. "Oh I haven't told you yet." I put on a mysteriously naughty smile. "Well why don't you tell me?" "You'll learn soon enough." With that I turned around and left a bewildered yet amused Draco. I traveled down the corridor to change into my school robe.

The train came to a slow and creaking stop and the trains doors flung themselves open and students began to pile out. The shuffle of feet, the scrape of trunks being thrust into the carriages and the roar of Hagrid's voice as he sees to getting all the first years together, all these things were what I loved about Hogwarts. I met up with Ginny, Harry, Ron and Naima. "Come on now let's find you guys a carriage." I said as I steered them through the crowd with quick and nimble movements. I came across a thestral drawn carriage that was empty and steered them inside. "I've go to the Heads carriage, you understand?" "Okay but who is Head Boy?" Ginny asked ready to bust at new information. "You'll find out and you will be surprised." I said as I stepped out the carriage and set out in the thicket of bustling people trying to find the carriage with the silver and gold Heads badge shaped crest on the door.

**Hi people, sorry it took so long but I had PSAT testing and too many things happening with my friends. I wanted to make this longer but I need to be putting out more chapters. Thank you all who reviewed, please keep them coming. Soo with that –jingo jingo (jingo jango)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chappie 6

(**Don't own it and never will. Sadly)**

I hurried along the row of carriages and finally found the Heads carriage at the end. Why would it be at the end for gracious sake, what are they trying to do hide us like we are the bloody queen and king of England. Ha, me and Draco the royal family, waving to all our adoring country people. I stumbled through the door laughing once again like a lunatic. I lay on the floor holding my sides with Draco lounging on the couch looking at me coolly and with one eyebrow cocked up. I held my hands up to him and watched as he, ever so slow got up and helped me up and by doing so he caught a glimpse of my cleavage in my corset. When he did see, his cheeks flared up to a bright pink. When I was upright, I took a look at the carriage. It was beautifully decked out in black and white. It looked like a scene out of Casablanca. The fire was roaring rapidly in the fireplace, the mini bar had mixes with magical alcoholic and nonalcoholic powder wand activation drinks. The couches were plush black leather with white pillows. The carpeting was thick and black with a white bear throw rug. I walked over and made Draco and I a martini. Just grab two glasses then pour in the powder into it and flick my wand and taadaa instant martinis. I handed one to Draco and then sat down on the other couch.

I sipped my martini and inspected my hair for dead ends. Lord knows I hate them buggers. (We all do Hermione, we all do) "So Draco what you do this summer?" His fists clinched at that and his lips pressed into a tight line. "Okay, it was okay." "You know that sounds very much coached. It looks to me as if you had a really bad summer but your trying to hide it by blending in and disappearing." "I think that's the both of us." "Maybe, or you could be a big fake trying to act goth or punk." "Hey you could be the big fake here." I just smiled and snuggled deeper into the couch. "You know its okay to want to hide and you think you're alone but your not." "What's happened to you?" That comment through me off completely. My guard went up immediately and my mood changed. "What do you know; I don't have to tell you anything. You're just the Head boy, no more any less, all I have to do is work with you. I don't have to tell you any thing. So you can just back off and shut the fuck up!" With that I walked out the now stopped carriage and headed towards Hogwarts.

Oh Damn. Why did I go and get her angry like that. I shouldn't have been prying into her life I just fucking met her. She had a right to get angry. But hey she shouldn't have screamed at me. She was the one trying to found out my summer. But still she did seem a little messed up; I mean her eyes held that detached and lifeless feeling in them. Whenever she smiles at me it never reaches her eyes. She's needs as much help as I do. We need to work together; maybe we can piece our lives back together again. But I do have to say she is hot when she's mad. Her eyes were blazing and breast moved as she spat out fire and brimstone. Draco get a hold of yourself she would never probably go out with you; she thinks you're a fake. Well maybe I can change her mind.

(Old Malfoy charm kicking in) Something had have happened to her. I just know it." Ron just seemed to be getting even more disgruntled. "Well when she does come, I don't think she needs a third degree from us." "Gin I fully agree with you on this and Ron I know how much you care for Hermione but you need to loosen up. You are probably going to scare her before you ever get to talk to her." Harry sat rubbing his temple trying to settle the raging battle going on in his head. "Well to be honest I kind of like the new Hermione. She stands up for herself and she embraces her differences." "Well Ginny, you can just go off and be like her then. And while we fix Hermione how 'bout we fix you next." Ron finished with fury and anger. "Ron you need to go and get your bloody mind checked. I know that you are stressed but don't you dare ever talk to me that way. I'm not some doormat that you can put all your anger on. No, how 'bout I go and follow Hermione's example and then maybe I'll just be there for her. And just maybe I'll understand what she has been going through instead of judging her every 5 seconds." Ginny then got up and sat on the other side of Naima with Lavender, Harry, Neville, Parativi. Ron seething grabbed his cup and took a gulp of pumpkin juice.

Hermione entered the Great Hall and everyone hushed down and stared as she passed to the Gryffindor table. There was already talk about a new beautiful Egyptian student but the news that there was someone else, a peculiar girl that had such a dark omitting aurora that she seemed off limits. Hermione entered her spot next to Ginny and Neville silently and melancholy. Talk began again quiet at first rising to the normal up buzz. "Hey Mione", said Neville as he looked over at me carefully. "Hi Nev." "Hermione how ya doing?" "I'm just fine." I gave a small wiry smile then looked down and played with my long sleeves of my dress. Everyone looked from me and a look passed between them. "Well… I can't wait; I'm so excited that I'm actually here." Naima began to bounce on her seat. "Calm down," Ron tried to hold her down from jumping up and down.

"Welcome everyone new and old. We are all here with open minds to start off this new year knowledge and spirit. The events that happened last year has not broken our strength, I know Dumbledore would have wanted us to have the experience unite us. As you all know, I will no longer be the Divination professor so I want to welcome to Hogwarts Edumond Ladious. Our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher will be Mrs. Diyonci Dillard." A polite round of applause erupted in the Great Hall. Professor Ladious was seemed to be about almost to his thirties, with brown golden hair and honey colored eyes. Lavender and Parativi eyed his appreciatively and began to comment on the new hot Divinations teacher. "We welcome Mr. Ladious from Estralake School for the Gifted and Magically Talented in Ontario, Canada. And also Welcome Mrs. Dillard from The United States, she worked at the esteem and famous school Irmarieve Rantize in Dallas, Texas. Please stand up if you please." All the giggling girls' eyes were on Professor Ladious. Most of the guys were goggling at Professor Dillard. She was African American with long dark brown braids. Her face was oval shaped with nice full lips. She nodded at the student body sternly and smiled at her Professor McGonagall. "Wow it looks like we have some good teachers. They are both really good schools that they came from," Hermione stated this as she took a peek at Draco. She caught Draco gazing at her too but she didn't back down she looked him straight in the eye. No one seemed to notice except Pansy, who kept nudging Draco trying to get his attention. "Why don't you stare at something that's worth it." Draco simply gave Pansy the birdie and continued their game of who - can - stare - at – whom – the -most. Pansy huffed and turned away from him enraged. She took out her compact and stared at her watery expression.

I always thought I was beautiful I know that I am. I have the right shade of black curls, a heart shaped face, and the most adorable nose. I got the attention of all the guys in Slytherin…except him. Draco never gives me a second look. He hasn't done anything except nock off my countless attempts to woo him. But I will not loss him to a mudblood, especially that one.

Pansy was brought out her daze to the sound of McGonagall's voice. "Now that the sorting of the younger years is done. Can I please have Miss. Naima Jewel to the Sorting hat.


	7. Chapter 7

Chappie 7

(**hey I don't own, no one does except the true owner J.K. )**

Naima walked bravely down the line of tables up to the Sorting hat. She sat on the wooden stool and let a big exhale of air. "Well we do have a clever one here. Hmm, I wonder where I shall put you; you have been through quite a deal dearie I can tell that. You have big dreams for yourself." "I shall put you in Ravenclaw!" applause roared out all around the Great Hall. The Ravenclaws were jumping in their seats. Naima gave Ron a pleading look as she walked towards her new house. Ron had a dazed and disappointed expression but he nodded his agreement and a smile erupted on her face. When she reached the seventh years and sat down her robes changed to a white and navy blue Ravenclaw patch. The clatter of plates began to disappear so Mc Gonagall stood up once more and called attention. "I would like to thank everyone here and announce our new Heads for the year." "Hermione Granger from Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy from Slytherine." Everyone stared in shock as Hermione stood up along with Draco and walked to the front of the Hall. Applause was widely distributed all around and dog whistles were thrown at Hermione and cat calls and Draco. Both were blushing deeply but in all looked proud. "Now prefects please if you will escort the first years to there respecting dorms." "Miss Granger could you and Mister Malfoy please stay afterwards." They both nodded and Hermione left to fin Harry and Ron to tall them. She flagged them down finally while they where about to leave. "Harry I'm going to have to stay after a little bit for Heads duties things. Ron shouldn't you be with the first years?" "Oh yeah, bugger I almost forgot well be careful with Malfoy. Just turn him into a bouncing ferret like Moody did in fourth year. That'll get him." Called Ron as he left Harry laughing and holding his sides. "Well Hermione I guess we'll se you tomorrow?" "Okay" I made my way up to the front and McGonagall gave them instructions immediately. "Now your job As Heads is to conduct our social and possible academic events. You will have regular meetings with the prefects and will report to me monthly on what is going on. You will the power to plan Hogsmeade trips. Now if you please follow me." **  
**Mc Gonagall led them down a cascading hallway with blood red candles in smoky black holders. They stopped before a hallway with a dead end. "Hey what's the joke?" asked Draco clearly annoyed. "Well Mister Malfoy we can also revoke this position from you as fast as you open your mouth and another smart remark comes out." Hermione smiled warmly to her Headmistress. You can always count on Mc Gonagall to keep you in check. Draco on the other hand was seething on the insides. "So Professor what are we to do now?" "Just wait Miss. Granger it will come soon." Before their eyes a canvas appears with a gold and silver trimming. It had intricate designs in the wood trimming. In the middle of the painting stood a woman and a man, they were bound to trees with vines. They seemed young but both were deathly pale. The woman had dark flowing hair the seemed to move by itself; the man had light colored hair with ruby red lips. They were both dressed in black and had sleep induced expressions on their faces.

"The pass word is slinky sweet; I'm going to leave you with your duties." As Mc Gonagall walk off at her brisk pace, the portraits stirred and opened their eyes to face them both. "Hello, so you must be the new heads I suppose?" said the dark haired girl. "Yes I'm Hermione Granger and you are?" "Oh you're a Granger, well I'm Quamtize Ston ve Granger but you can call me Quam for short. You see your ancestors started from pure blooded wizards, but we branched off from each other. Half wanting to leave their wizarding roots and live like regular muggles, this all happened during the Renaissance. We were all very clever folk so we just fit right in, and down the line our magical orbs skipped generations so only those lucky few had magical powers." "So Quam what happened to the other half?" "I was in that family group. We changed our names to Ston Ve but I just added on the Granger. Well we soon followed in the steps opposite of those of our estranged relatives; we were in the dark arts. We dealt with werewolves and vampires, we soon joined with them and many of us got turned into them by choice." "So I take it you're a vampire." "Ah, but not by choice my parents turned me into one when I refused to do it willingly… many parents did that." "But if you want to research more about your family history then look for the names Ston Ve or Graingers of the Renaissance in muggle history." Hermione looked at this new ancestor and felt surprised at the whole at look on her history. "Thank you so much Quam I never know that these entire things happened in my own family." "No problem Hermione I'm just glad that I found you." "Me too."

"Now I am Heath Lestrange." "Okay this is creepy because I'm Draco Malfoy but my mum's maiden name is Lestrange." "Well this makes the four of us.", said Headier. "Well slinky sweet." With that they swung the portrait door open and both Hermione and Draco entered their new quarters.

Everything was in red, gold, silver and green. The walls were a crème gold and white color. There was a red and gold couch with imported Chinese pillows; also there was a green and silver couch with a silk pillow with a dragon on one side and a snake in the other. There was a library on the second floor and the Gryffindor crest was overlapping the Slytherin crest. The walls were lined with shelves of books and big comfy couches lay scattered about the small library. I ran back downstairs to my find my room. There were two door right next to each other but there wasn't any marks to show that they were either her or his. In the middle of the two doors was a wooden panel with a note.

Dear Miss. Granger and Mister Malfoy,

We have changed the way your rooms are modeled for the safety of our dangerous times. If you have found this note we need both of you there for this most dire information.

Hated to have to stop but Draco did have to know in case. "Draco come on we need to read this letter together." He came over in his slow pace; when he finally did come he stood towering over my shoulder. His slow breathe tickled my neck. It made me shiver involuntary, I never felt like this before with anyone before. I held up the letter to were we could both see it.

We have enchanted this note for your eyes only. To get assess to your rooms you must first, place your palms to the wooden panel. Miss. Granger is to be on the right and Mister Malfoy you are on the left. You must do this at the same time so both of your magic shall be linked to the rooms. This is so incase of an attack you will be notified by the detection spells on your rooms. There is also a passage way through your rooms that will connect you to the upstairs library. When you must use this passage way and I must in vise you, so it not to be taken lightly use this only in the extreme of emergency. When the passage way is used the entranced to the library shall be hidden to look like the rest of the wall. You have a meter in your closets that will blare in case you do need to seek safety. If you are not in your rooms at that time it will blare where you are to be, were only you shall here it. Your bathroom is linked in between your rooms. I leave with this information and in hope your bodies don't get the best of your minds.

Sincerely,

Headmistress Minerva Mc Gonagall

"Are you ready to see our rooms?" I asked Draco with a slight curiosity. "Sure thing." Both our hand sat resting on the panel with our fingers brushing each other occasionally. A blush rose to my cheeks. I bent my head down and let my hair envelope my face before he could see my flushed cheeks. Soon enough the panel turns a bright blue and a push of wind rose of flung us both to the wall. Our hands were glued to the panel but our bodies were pressing together to the wall in a very uncomfortable position. The suction soon wears off and I immediately jumped off of Draco and opened my door and slipped in. I closed my eyes and opened my eyes. The whole room was black and red. It even had a desk at a corner of the room. There was a canopy bed with black sheer silken hangings draped from the ceiling. The carpet was plush and black with a roaring fire going. My trunk was already in the walk in closet with all my clothes hung up. I saw a door with bubbles etched into the wood. I opened it to find the bathroom. There was a big pool-sized bathtub with a connecting fountain shower. It had chrome sinks with marble counters and a big wrap around mirror.

I looked longingly at the bathtub, and then decided to have a good swim. I took off my boots and slowly got into the warm water. My dress puffed out around me. I leaned back into the water and closed my eyes.

I came in to bathroom to find Hermione floating in the bathtub with her dress rolled out around her like water mystic. She looked like a little child seeing everything for the first time. I laughed lightly happy to see her smile for the first time today. Her eyes opened in surprise as she heard my chuckle. She started to back away with fear in her eyes then caught her self and swam closer to the edge. What's wrong with her every time I enter the room she finches or backs away like she's afraid of me. I know what I did to her all these years was unforgivable but I can't stand her fleeing every time I come around a corner. I just don't know if it from me or someone else. I slowly walked over towards her just to soak the sight of her longer and sat down next to her on the tile floor. "Hermione are you crazy?" "Oh you are just saying that because you would rather see me in here naked than fully clothed." That just socked the hell out of me, the mental image flew into my head and I wanted to see her in the bluff so bad at that moment. "Well how about I go first and strip down then you and then we can go skinny dipping." Her cheeks turn about five different shades of red. I didn't know if she was going to slap me or run out of the bathroom and slam the door. But what she did do surprised me. She grabbed me around the collar and pushed me into the pool.

Man he wants me to what? That's all that was going through my mind when he told me to go skinny dipping. I did not know what to do. Should I do what he says? What if he hits me if- hold on Hermione this is Draco we are talking about not your father or some bastard. Do what you want. I did the first thing that came into my mind push him into the pool/bathtub. He came up sputtering and gasping for air. I began to swim circles around him laughing my head off. "Oh you think that's funny, eh?" "Hilarious." Then just when I swam close to him, he grabbed me by the waist and dumped me underwater. I held my breath for as long as I could and I could feel him trying to find in the water under all the bubbles. I slowly swam behind him and jumped up onto his back. We almost fell back but he steadied us. "How the hell do you hold your breathe underwater for so long." "I've just had a lot of practice." Flashes of my childhood at our summerhouse ran through my mind. I laid my head on Draco's shoulder and let memories seep into my head. A time when I was once our family was happy. There was a lake out there and it was so clear in the summers, you could see right through it to the bottom with the little fishes. Mum would sit at the deck on her lawn chair and time how long I could stay under water. I would look up at her and see her watery face cascade by sunlight. Dad would come and watch and lift me up saying I'm a shoe in for the swim team. I can see her smile now. Tears threaten to fall as I entangle myself from Draco's back a swim out to the middle. My heart seems to burst in my chest; words begin to pour out of my mouth out of no where. A song, that shreds my heart in two.

_Fallen land, where I have lost one for another_

_Take me home; let me be happy once more_

_I have sinned I am wrong. Let me repent_

_Fallen I fallen we stand as one, together taking the blows from the ones we loved_

_Show the light, let it enter my eyes. Take the tears away make the pain stop, how could this happen to me. Let's stare down the barrier of a loaded gun._

_Help take the..._

_Make me take the…._

_Hurt away._

"Hermione you're crying." "I didn't mean to I'm just acting like a crybaby." She looks so beautiful. Her black hair framed her head like a halo. She reminded him a fallen angel. Her cheeks were stained with tears of deep intense sadness. I swam over to her as brought her into my arms; she struggled at first but relaxed into my touch. She looked up into my eyes. "Why are you doing this?" "I know what it's like to feel like you need to give it all up, just to get out of the mess of life." "Thank you, I couldn't stand much longer. Sooner or later I would have killed myself." "Why what's so bad with your life" I said this a little too smugly. "You don't know a damn thing about how hard my life is; if anything I should be saying you have the easy life. You don't have to work for anything." "I work harder than anyone trying to get the approval of my dear father. No my life is definitely not easy; it's anything but hard work." "We need strength Draco. We need each other right now." "Yes. Let's not tell each other about our hardships, let's just be here right now."

We lay in the water after that with our fingers entwined. I hummed my song and we were in our own little world. We only left each others side when we were so pruned up raisons looked better than us. When I got out, my dress clung to me and my nipples were puckered out. Draco shirt clung to him showing his outlined muscles. I looked up into his face to find his eyes roaming my body, stopping on my face. We moved closer to each other. Our eyes stayed linked together. Soon we were standing right in front of each other. One arm draped around my waist and the other went to cheek in a sweet embrace. Both of my hands went around his neck and our lips were only millimeters apart. Our lips met with serge of electricity. Our soft lips caressed each other starting slow and then increasing to a dire need of want. Tongues lashed out of our mouths and we entered the hot portal of lust. We clung to each other with weakened knees and parts of our bodies became aroused. I lead him to the in depths of my bedroom and threw him on the bed. I climbed up on top of him and trailed sweet kisses down his neck and shoulder blade. Our water soaked clothes came off and our undergarments where laid still on our bodies. Under the covers our kisses became more passionate but we stayed as that-just kisses.

The next morning I woke up and still had Draco by my side. I watched him sleep. Who knew that the once enemy that hated me with all his ever being is now in my bed. Who knew I'd let him. I don't think I can ever let any man I don't care about shag and abuse me again. My dad had me at my weakest state and he used that to hurt me ever more. I fought all I could at first but he broke me, I can't let him do that to me again. I looked over at the big grandfather clock and lay back down to sleep in for another hour with Draco.

I woke up to see that I wasn't in my room. My room was just like this except in black and green. "Hello lover." "What are-where am I?" "Oh don't you remember last night it was wonderful. I didn't know you could do that with your toes. And it was weird at first but it felt good. You know you are going to have to teach me that." I looked in horror at Hermione. What did I do last night? "Love look under the covers. You are in my room. And I forgot to take my contraceptive potion for the whole month and we didn't use anything." By then I caught her hint and played along. "Well why don't just go another round just to make sure the baby has all my genes and good looks." "Oh well that's a request I just can't refuse." I tickled her sides and watched her squirm around. Thank Merlin we have two more days until school starts. "Well why don't we get dressed and go get some breakfast?" "Sound perfect, Draco. I'll go take a shower first." "What no bath today?" "I only do that when the moment rises." "Touché"

I got up to go turn on shower with Draco's appreciative stare at my still clad almost nude body. When I came out of the bathroom Draco was gone but his impression in the mattress was still there. I walked over to it and ran my fingers over his pillow. With one respectable huff I stopped out of my trance and walked briskly towards my closet. I should really stop thinking about my father every time someone male approaches me. I still need to keep my alertness but I can't keep on with the flinching and backing away in fear thing. Let's see what I am going to wear today. I want something that flatters my body. I dug deep into the mists of the monster that is my closet. I finally came out with my black cargo pants, a maroon camisole and some black converse. I walked into the bathroom with my clothes and stripped off my underwear and jumped into the shower. The warm water cascaded down my back and through my hair like tiny massaging fingers. I pushed a button and a disk popped out a crease in the wall. There were shampoo and body wash fragrance choices. I feel tropical today so I'll have the tropical coconut for shampoo and the passion fruit for body wash.

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed and red towel off the rack and wrapped it around my body. I grabbed my clothes and stared dressing. I admired my clothing choice for today and with a approving nod I begun with my make up. I applied a black eye shadow at the lower portion of my eyelid. I blended in a dark red shade lightly with the black. I then applied some black eyeliner and mascara. I took out my clear watermelon flavored lip gloss on my way out of the bathroom and put some on. On my way out into the common room I passed Draco on his Slytherin couch, which hoped up and jogged into the bathroom. I made my way out to the Great Hall for breakfast, as I passed people in the halls there were girls staring and either saying some nasty jealous things or commenting on how they would love to have a body like mines. But even worse guys were staring at me. Even as subtle to turn around and gab their friends with elbows pointing. I never am used to the stares and comments. I just grew into this body over the years, but I hide that from others. I entered the Great Hall with wonderful smells of pancakes, sausage, muffins and jellies. I made my way hungrily to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ginny. "Hey Hermione, I absolutely love what your wearing. It's just so different. I was wondering if you help get some stuff like yours." "Of course Gin I have this friend that works at this store I worked in the summer, she can send me some clothes some you in no time." "Oh but Hermione how much will all that cost?" "For you Ginny my dearest and bestest friend absolutely nothing." "But I can't let you pay for it all." "I'm not my friend, she's a witch, owes me a lot of favors and anyway she can get them for half off. Some of the things she can get for free when the shipments come in." "Wicked.", said Ginny with the biggest smile ever on her face. "Let's get exactly what you want." With a flick of my wand a piece of parchment and a ink and quill appeared before me. I chewed me blueberry muffin and wondered what a good color on Ginny would be. As we were making the list Harry and Ron came in the Great Hall. Ron first stopped off at the Ravenclaw table to say a good morning to Naima with a kiss. "Ron's got it bad for her." "I know he was so long last light but he seems much happier now." Harry informed "But everything works out for the best." "How was your meeting with Mc Gonagall and the git?" "Oh that well we have to share a dormitory." "Hermione you and Malfoy, this is going to be so good." Ginny's comment was more than on target. "Well look who it is Malfoy and oh Blaise, I haven't seen him yet. I can't believe he has even come up to me to say hello to his girlfriend. Like always I better go tell my boyfriend hello in a very painful way." The next thing you hear from the entrance is scream and a thud and then laughter from Draco.

"Now Blaise how have you been? You didn't get killed or anything? At least I took the time to ask you. Do I have to jump on you to get your attention?" "Ginny could you…get off of me?" Ginny grudgingly got off but was looking for answers from good ole Blaise. I can't let him live this on with me reminding him everyday about how he got beat up by his own girlfriend. "Listen Gin I got you this but I didn't find the right time to give it to you." Blaise slipped into the pocket of his jeans and brought out a blue square velvet box. Ginny's eyes light up in anticipation as she drew the box into her hands and opened it. On the white silk cushion was a silver locket with a pink bone pearl in the middle. It was extravagant to say the least, I how Blaise isn't planning on getting that back from her. "Blaise thank you so much, it's beautiful." "But not as beautiful as you." "Oh I guess this makes up for not saying hello to me since we got back." I stand here Draco Lucius Malfoy to witness this spectacle of my good friend Blaise Zabini snogging, no making out with his girlfriend. Why me I scream in my head. I see Weasley boy and the Weasley girl both with tongues down someone else's throat. I need an escape.

I stood up from the table at Draco's distressed look. "Umm, Harry here comes Ron finally I'm going to send off this letter in the owlry okay." "Yeah go ahead." As I left the Great Hall I motioned for Draco to come along. Draco caught up to me just as I turned the corner. "Hey thanks for that." "No problem at all but I need to go the owlry so come on." We jogged the rest of the way there. Before long we were in front of the acrid scent of owl droppings. I picked a spotted owl and beckoned for it. I tied the parchment to the owl's leg and let it soar out window. I put my elbows on the window seal and stared out into the open sky. Draco came behind my and placed his chin on the top of my head. His arms snaked over my arms. I breathe in his citrus and old spice. I wish time could stop right now and leave Draco and I here like this forever.

Well people this is my longest chapter yet I hope you enjoy. Thank you to all who reviewed but I need more kudos if you want some more quality chapters like this one. So push the pretty little button. And leave your review. The little song belongs to me and my band silent sacrifice check us out on leave you all with an adieu.

Weepingeyes of Babylon

(jingo jingo)


	8. Chapter 8

Chappie 8

Hey everyone I hope you liked my new chapter 7 it took a week to put together. Anyways don't own it J.K. does so on with the story

The next couple of day where the most calming that I have ever spent with Draco, we got away when ever we could just to share each other's company. I'm starting to feel the friendship that we have evolved is lacking something. I want more than friendship from him, even though it makes my heart swell whenever we get into one of our private intoned discussions. I look up from my spot at the breakfast table. There he is with Blaise talking, I just love the way his laughter floats over me. It over takes me and mists into the bottom of my stomach making giggles bubble up inside me.

I looked back to my porridge and sighed one day he'll know and in that one day he could easily break my heart or permanently fix it. I know that we snogged and shared a very special moment but since then he's been trying to avoid touching me. Like I have some deadly disease, I don't want to go back to that dark abyss again. I need his touch, his hand caressing my cheek. I would absolutely love to have his lips on mine again. The feel of electricity surge throughout my body, I close my eyes and let the feeling savor. "Hermione are you okay? You've been pretty quiet this morning; do you know when my package will get here?" Before I could utter a word a screech of a black owl with dyed purple streaks landed in front of me. "What kind of owl is that," asked Ron as he stared unbelieving. "Ron that's my friend Vontage's owl, she came up with this cool owl dye, right now she is trying to get it on the market. Ginny it's here now." "I kind of know that now but thanks." Ginny's reply came out in giggles. "Hey Miscid you hungry?" It hooted happily and I handed it a piece of bacon. "Come Ginny we have some time before classes start let's see what she sent us." Ginny flagged Naima and we made our way towards my common room. We stood before Quam and Heath; Ginny and Naima stood before them in awe of their beauty. "They look so peaceful, she so beautiful." "I know Naima it's almost too good to be real." "Slinky sweet, come on I don't want to wake them." The portrait door opens up on a silent swing. The girls took off their loafers and sat in front of the fire and opened up the parcel. Inside was letter.

_Hey Hermaya,_

_I got your letter and it came in good time cause we have some really good things that came in. I got them at half off the regular price but a lot of it was free. We all miss you love. I hope you are doing well. Davy says hello and everyone else here. We got this new girl to replace you. She's cool and stuff but not as cool as you. Remember when you came to work in that raggedy Ann outfit. It looked so cool with the yarn in your hair with those high pig tails and that yarn and ragged skirt, I still have that picture. You'll have to visit me soon. I miss you Herm. _

_Vontage _

"Wow Hermione you're so wicked." "I know Ginny, I know, let's see what she sent." I reached into a packaged and tore open the plastic wrappings. Inside were corset dress, ripped/graphic jackets, misfit shirts, gothic boots, chains, fake body piercing, ties, striped socks, fish net stockings, laced gloves, make up, neon nail polish, black green fishnet corsets, laced spider webbed skirts and various style pants. "You got the best of my connections could get you." "Oh thank you, thank you." "Your welcome, your welcome Gin." "Man Ginny I'm jealous I want a corset and some gloves." "Thought ahead on that one, I got you something too Naima." I brought another packaged and handed to Naima who profusely began to tear it open. "Oh Hermione three corsets in my favorite colors-blue, black and red with matching gloves and black converse thigh length hi very hi tops. (if you saw The Confessions of a Teenaged Drama Queen then picture those converse) This is going to take a long time to lace up." "Well I can't have us surprising the school with Ginny without you having something to make their mouths drop too." "Oh so very true, I have Ron but a little attention is needed too." "So, Ginny how is it going with Blaise?" "It's all… good." "Oh come on Ginny I asked you about Blaise. The boy that you were gasping for air every time that he walked by you. Now you say it's just good, I understand?" "Well I just don't feel that spark anymore, I don't feel fluttery inside every time he kisses me. I don't crave his attention every time he walks into the room like I do when-." Ginny stopped herself before she accidentally let something big get out. "It's just like me and … never mind." "What Hermione come on dish, something is on your mind why don't you tell us?" Naima looked pleadingly on to Hermione. She really wanted her to open up. "I'll tell but I can not give a name." "Come on then," urged Ginny. "Well there's this bloke that, I don't know if I caught his eye or he caught mine, but all I know is that I have been so happy since I've met him. He talked to me and he's not so different from me. He makes me feel so good. Then we snogged and I thought he liked me but he won't touch me or give me any kind of affection. But his words give such feeling in my heart." "Wow Mione he's got you in his spell bad. It reminds me of Ron he makes me feel so good and sexy. I've had a lot of attention back home but things are different there and I never had real boyfriend just suitable boys that appease the adults." "That's how I used to feel but, I don't know if I should tell you this but I think I love Harry."

Hermione gapped with her mouth dropping down to the floor. Naima had a shocked and daze expression. I picked up my mouth and managed to sputter out a reply. "You love Harry; that is one strong fancy." "I've always loved him Mione, I just thought since he liked Cho and he was never going to like me. So I had to move on but the more I try the more I want to have him be my boyfriend instead of Blaise. I know it will break his heart if I leave him, and I do care about him and don't want to hurt him." "Well Gin then before you decide find out how Harry feels." "Thanks guys." "Come on," said Naima "we need to get to class I'll see you guys/gals later." "Well here I come seventh year," said Hermione.

They all went separate ways to their classes. Hermione had: Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs, Herbology in greenhouse number five with the Ravenclaws, Ancient Runes with a variety of people from different houses. Then Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, and finally Potions with Slytherin. I went straight to my first class ready. I sat next to Ron and Harry at our table. Soon Professor Ladious strode into the room. "Please get out your books and turn to page 26. I would like to show some very complex spells that will be valuable in the future." The class did his bidding and waited for some further instructions. "This spell has to be performed using two people, so pair up." Hermione paired with Harry while Ron paired with Seamus. "Good, so raise your wands and point them at each other. Clear your minds and focus on your inner animal." The class looked at the Professor in confusion. "Umm, Professor Ladious how do we find our inner animal," asked Dean. "Well first of all I need you to focus your energy on a form any form that you want. It's that easy. After awhile you just pick the one that most suits you." The students all focused their energy.

I closed my eyes and a picture of a lone wolf popped in my mind. A flash came before my eyes and blinded me; my body started to shrink and elongate. Fur grew on my face and down my body. Shrieks filled the classroom and soon the whole room was filled with animals in air and on ground. 'Mione, are you there.' asked Harry from his panther form. 'Harry we can talk. Wow this is all so…' 'Utter weird experience.' 'Yeah, but I wonder if these are our true inner animals?' 'Who knows, I could be a poodle for all we know.' 'HA! I can picture it with the scar and all. If you are a poodle then I'm a …I really don't know?' 'How about a sloth with bushy hair.' 'That is not funny, sloths have the buck teeth. That is replica of me when I was in first year.' 'Hey I didn't make that coincidence when I came up with it, but that is hilarious.' A grin like formed on Harry's panther face. 'Very amusing Harry but I'm still a little touchy about that.' They spent the rest of class interacting in their new bodies. At the end Professor Ladious showed them how to get out of their inner animal stages.

I went through the whole day feeling refreshed and unbothered. The new professors were the best. My favorite professor of the year is now Professor Dillard. She was cool she taught us this new blocking spell with an activated screech that buys you some time. I only have one more class of the day and it's with Draco. I wonder how his day is. Has he thought about me as much as I've been thinking about him? I hope, for my sake. I opened the door and sat at a table up front. I was the first to arrive. I went up to the front and started to look inside the jars and flasks. One read: Goose pancreas and ground up Buloic eggs. Another read: Royal jelly- Mariganol feather neck and steamed with moors slime. I cringe my nose up at the ingredients, that had to do something other than be spread on a pastry. "Disgusting huh," said Draco over Hermione's shoulder. I jumped up almost a feet in surprise. "Don't do that Draco, you almost scared the knickers off me." "Almost, I must be losing my touch then." "Ha-ha, very funny." "Hey what are you two doing with my equipment," exclaimed Professor Slughorn as he waddled into the classroom. "I was just admiring your potions, Professor," said Hermione innocently. "Well, we shall be perfecting those potions this year," said Slughorn. "Well since you are here let me tell you who your partner will be for the year." He looked down a foot long page of yellowed parchment. "Ha, it looks like you two are partners, well go chose a table to sit at please." Draco chose a table in the middle and sat at one of the stools; I sat next to him. We had ten more minutes until the ringer sounded. I pulled out my Ipod and started listening to some music. I was off in my own world full of Kanye west, Yellowcard, Three Days Grace, Green Day, Pussycatdolls, Mariah Carey, Gorillaz, Gwen Stefani, Switchfoot, Simple Plan, Evanescence, Maroon5 and Black Eyed Peas. "What's that," asked Draco picking up my player and pushing buttons. "Hey this is very expensive; I had to work hard to pay for it. Now stop and give it back so I can show you how to work it." Draco handed it back and I gave him the headphones to put on. "Hey I like this. Who is singing?" "Here is my library of songs so you scroll by moving you finger over the key pad here," Hermione demonstrated. "Here is the volume button and you chose what you want to listen by pushing this button. Okay?" "I got it now what am I listening to?" "Oh forgot you asked, its Just Like you- Three Days Grace." "This is cool I'll have to get mum to send me one." Draco flashed Hermione a winning smile. A small blush graced her cheeks but in all she smiled a small one but a smile it was at least. Soon students started to pour into the classroom glancing at the seating of Draco and me.

Harry and Ron approached. "So Mione, I see you and Draco are doing well," said Ron surprisingly calm. "Yeah, we have to since we are Heads; Slug determines the seating chart." "Oh, well it makes since makes now." "What do you mean it makes since now. I can sit with who ever I want Ronald Weasley. You or Harry can not change that. You know what else I can make all the decision I want right and wrong but you can't stop me." With that she reached over and grabbed Draco. She placed her lips firmly onto his and soon they were interrupted by a fuming Ron. Harry placed his hand firmly on his shoulder holding him in place. "Hermione, I'm going to take Ron to our seat so he can calm down. But anything after that happen it's not in my hands. Malfoy just stay with Hermione this evening she is a fighter when Ron comes around." Harry was about to pull Ron along. "Potter, thanks." The classroom got quiet. The only noise was coming from Slughorn as he passed out the equipment. Harry slowly smiled and then looked from Draco to Hermione. He nodded and replied, "Your welcome." Ron stopped struggling and looked confusingly from all three of them. There was something he didn't know.

**Left you guessing, what could Harry had figured out. I wonder, but you'll have to know when update the new chapter. So if you want to know what happens next then review. I have some more surprising, tear-jerking and octopus saving fun. Also I have a new story out called: Trex: Story of the Beginning. It's the beginning of something new so read and review. Tell me if you like and if you don't. Want to thank my beta Deven.**

**Love ya, Jingo-Jango**

**Weepingeyes of Babylon.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chappie 9

**This goes out to all my faithful reviewers, who still stuck by even when I had a little relapse on my story. **

**Thanks again and I hope this is something that will calm your well awaited** **crave**.

"Now, please; everyone take your seats. Let's begin class with the Sablima color-mood reactor potion. This has the affect of the Muggle mood ring, but it works on your hair. Say for instance, if you were in a calm and tranquil state your hair color would turn to lavender. You will need the following: the wing of the Lustrasilk butterfly, the hair of wild borax, the tooth of a willowtear creature, and lastly the muzzle of the deadly Cheshire cat," he paused and looked thoughtful out to the students.

"I will need you to produce three vials of your potion. Each student shall drink one of the vials and give me a two and a half foot report on your findings. I have written each color and their meaning. Turn to page 106 and begin."

The class was so shocked out of what they witnessed at the start of the class that they did what Slughorn asked without groans or side-comments. What they had all witnessed was something that they had never imagined in their wildest dreams, especially Ron's. Hermione had just reached over and kissed Draco, but instead of Draco pushing her away, he just deepened the kiss. Pansy watched this in horror from across the room.

'How could that _Mudblood_ do that to my Drakie? I'm supposed to marry him when we graduate. I have to; I'm not going to end up some woman with a career and no husband till I'm thirty-something. My mum always told me to marry early and into money. So when I find the right guy my looks are up to par. Oh, I'm going to bring her down hard.'

Pansy took out her compact mirror and hurriedly wiped the tear away from her eyes. With a little look, a readjust of her hair, and a puckering pout she put away her mirror.

I sat the rest of class staring at Hermione and Draco as they worked. Sometimes he'd touch her hand tenderly while working, but in such a secret manner you would only have to be staring to notice. As I watched them work I recited the instructions to my partner. I seemed focused on the outside but on the inside I was seething with plans to put on Hermione. She will fear me and all other purebloods when I am done with her.

"Draco, do you feel as if someone is staring at us?"

"Yeah, 'cause it's Pansy."

'Uh oh, she's probably mad now,' I thought with a smirk.

"Why, because I have the chance at something that she will never ever get the chance to have?"

"What is that?"

"Have you as a friend…and more." Draco just sat back and cocked his eyebrow.

"And what exactly might this 'more' be?"

"The more we had on the first day we got back, and the more, that we just experienced not but half an hour ago. I'm not worth all that you give me."

"Why do you say these things about yourself?"

"Because I deserve it all. I am a wreck; the cause of all my problems and most of all I should bear all that I have everyday of my life."

"What has happened to you so bad that you would want it everyday of your life?"

"No one would understand me or my reasons."

"Maybe I would?"

"In time that will tell but I can't do it—admit it, that is—right now." Draco sat up frustrated and closed his eyes.

'I still don't get her? Why does she keep punishing herself? It's obvious that someone else is the cause of her problems, but she will never admit that to herself. If she has done that already, then why does she not try to move on? Well, she is doing what is in her nature, finds the problem in every situation and tries to fix it. If it doesn't work out she blames herself as the excuse to this.' I just don't want to get close. Knowing my father he will find out and find a way to take Hermione away from me forever. Then just for spite he'll probably marry me off to Pansy since her family wants to marry into mine so bad. The biggest thing about the reason I wasn't bestowed to Pansy is because she is just average looking. There is no fascinating feature to her except how easily she can talk a guy to snog with any actual words. If only Hermione was pureblood then I could be with her forever. Father would actually be more that pleased to make that match. It's too bad that Hermione doesn't realize the Malfoy standards.'

Soon as time passed and with ten minutes left in class, Slughorn ordered them to produce their vials onto his desk.

"Well, even though you have quite a ways for class to be over, I think you all deserve an early release. That 2 ½ page report will be due by the end of the day tomorrow, you are all dismissed."

With the creak of chairs along the stone potion lab, Slughorn retired into his office. As soon as I could I shot out the classroom, but this was not a smart choice.

I found myself soon in a deserted corridor; with only my meager steps to keep me company. But I was met with a different sound.

"Hello, Mud-whore," drawled Pansy from the other side of the corridor.

"Hello, Prison bitch," I retorted without even a backward look.

"Who do you think you're talking to like that? I have connection, strong ones that can get you, disfigured into pieces so unimaginable that those bastard muggles will have to use the dental records to tell who the scum you are."

Then Pansy was right in my face, which wasn't a great idea. In a flash my fist was up and I swung hard and popped her in the mouth. I then got her to the ground and pummeled her with my fists. The lucky bitch got in one punch to my jaw, breaking the skin and sending blood down my face. This just drove me harder. I became wild with my punches, everything felt numb in me I just couldn't stop. I was brought out of my manic state when I was picked up thrashing by….

**Oh I'm probably going to have death threats for this one. Well, left you at a wonder-bout'. This goes out to all my readers, friends, and my beta Deven (who is a girl).**

**With all in good wonder I leave till another segment:**

**-Weepingeyes of Babylon**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hahahah….okay I'll stop now. I don't really have an idea where to go here but I'll just make sure it doesn't end up falling to the ground like a piece of crap. That got you jolted! **

**I do not own ze Arry Pot'er. **

"Hermione, stop it. Please," scream Naima. I stopped looking at the mess that Pansy was in long enough to found Hermione rooted on the wall blood dripping down her hands. "Hermione, are you okay? Talk to me? How about I'll…clean this up and we'll go and talk?"

She stood there staring in a trance, at Pansy then at her hands. Tears threatened to burst out of her eyes. I slowly went over to her and wrapped my arms around her staring straight at her widen eyes. She went limp in my arms, but surly she wrapped her bloody hands around my waist.

"I'm an evil person aren't I Naima?" "Just like all the evil people in this world. All twisted and sick. I …wanted her to die Naima, I wanted to kill her and then get killed myself," Hermione said through mounds of sobs.

"Shh, you will never be evil; you are the best hearted person I know. It's just that you've had a lot of knocks and pressure."

"You've; like it's hasn't been long."

"Well all those knocks have given you one good thing. You have Draco as I have Ron."

I slowly bring up my head awestricken at what she just revealed. I'm not so alone after all. I have myself, Draco and Naima. I'm not destined to live in my own misery, I can be loved. I'm not cursed.

"I'm not cursed," I scramble to Pansy and shake her.

Her head is bobbling back and forth on her shoulders. "I have one thing that you don't – Draco." "You blimey slug-headed tart," and with all the strength I have left I spit and cursed her unconscious state. Then I slid numb, down to the ground.

"It's alright Hermione, I'll fix her up and then I'll clean you up. Just rest there okay."

I cast spells that only I would know in this school. I don't even think that Dumbledore knows all of the wonders of my family. When Mione and I left Pansy seemed unmarked and unaware of what has happened to her but she will behold all of the hurt involved with her injury. All she will remember is that she fainted in a deserted corridor.

I took Hermione to the Heads common room; thankfully I remembered the password from the last time I was here. I slipped past the portrait fast enough that I wasn't side track by its dark beauty. Draco seemed to be out. But I found out soon enough that his absence was due to the fact that he was in the bathroom. Oh, that is something that I wouldn't want to see again but maybe another quick peek.

"What are you doing here-," Draco yelled covering him self with a towel.

"Draco I need help with Hermione, she got into a fight with Pansy and it didn't turn out good." Draco's face just darkened after Pansy came out of my mouth.

"What did she do to Hermione to get her all bloodied up? Just know that she will pay for this and it will not be good. To hurt her and get away with it, well she has a very bad thing coming to her."

"Draco! Please, listen to me this is not Hermione's blood. Well maybe some because when I did find her she was still beating the crude out of her. I had to practically pick her up off of Pansy."

"Hermione…that's not her blood," Draco took a big breath. "What about Pansy, you didn't just leave her there did you?"

"Of course, she won't remember a thing, but what we need to be worried about is Hermione. Now help me help her out of these clothes."

"Well okay as awkward and important as this is I really need to put some clothes on."

Well this is embarrassing.

"Okay, yeah you do that."

About ten minutes later Draco comes back wearing some swim shorts and a white t-shirt. I already started some new bathwater and stripped some of the clothes off of her. But Mione just sat there and did hardly anything but stare into space and sometimes mumble inaudible things. I held her hand and made sure she well aware of what was happening to her.

I had her to her underwear I then stripped to mine and that's when of course Draco had to help me out.

"Okay let me get her into the water." Draco took her up in his arms and placed her in the sallow end of the tub.

"She's still out of it."

"Maybe a warm bath will help. I can take it from here, I'll call if I need anything."

"All right." Draco walked back to the bathroom door but stopped and looked back at Hermione. Out the corner of my eye I saw a lone tear trickle out of his eye.

"She will be alright Draco. I'll make sure of that, okay. Now gets some sleep, I will call if I need any help." A smile tugged at his lips as he slipped out of the bathroom.

I slid in the water behind of Hermione and carefully washed the blood out of her matted hair. The water trickled down to crimson. The blood seemed embedded into her skin and took scrubbing to get out. All while I was bathing an out of it Mione, she carefully raised her head up and looked into my eyes. I dropped the sponge in the water as her lips parted.

"Tell me a wonderful story Naima. Tell me something happy and sad, not horrible. Please?" Her hand clasped in mine and her eyes shone with tears.

"Of course Hermione, I'll do anything for you." "This story is about an abandoned princess-."

"No start with Once Upon a Time," Hermione interrupted.

"Yes, once upon a time there was a beautiful princess, which was very lonely and unloved. Her parents the King and Queen where always away and the servants were much too old to entertain with."

"Ah, does she cry every night?"

"Yes, tears of sadness and longing. She wanted someone that would admire her for her brains and never for her beauty, for she felt that it was a curse that she forced the bear."

"Curses are very strange aren't they? Do you think that everyone has some kind of curse that they must bear?"

"That is plausible. Well back to the story. So one day she decided to leave the castle forever and go in search for her one true kindred spirit. One night she crept out her room and stole into the old cook's room and looked in her old treasures chest. Out of it she found an old frock from one of cook's son." "With her best treasure she produced a diamond incrusted gown. Packing it in a brass case and strapping it to her silver mare she changed into the male frock. With one last gesture she took a gold handed knife from her breast and took her kiwi locks in her hands and in one swift move they fell to the ground."

"Not her hair?"

"Yes, she wanted to be like anyone else, someone able to go and enjoy the country side with out armed escorts, to be normal. On her noble steed she rode off into the quiet and wonderment of the night and disappeared. It was only till morning that her faithful servants found her missing." "The princess didn't stop riding until noon. She stopped at a brook and let the horse drink, but whole there she heard a rustle in the trees. She stepped behind a tree and soon a ruff looking man stepped out of the forest thicket. 'Oh look a very fine horse, and no owner well she shall be mine then.' In one move she stepped out behind the tree. 'Good sir that is my horse.' In a hand behind her back she held her knife, the only weapon of defense. 'You are a liar my good fellow this horse is mine.' 'You are the liar; I ought to throw you in prison.' 'Oh prison, you deserve a mighty blow for that.' The older stout knocked the poor princess down to the ground his strength crushed her dainty body and her knife was easily knocked aside. Bruises formed along her spine and soon she out of breath."

"Will she die? No she can't how will she get him off of her?"

"In time Hermione, patience. Just when tears began to blur her vision a force took the pressure off of her lungs. Black began to settle over her eyes. When she awake she was in a tent. A voice brought her out of void. 'Can you breathe on you own?' She opened her eyes and her breath caught in her throat. In front of her sat the most beautiful specimen she ever saw. He had the longest eyelashes she ever saw. His sun darkened skin matched his smoky hair and eyes. He had an angel's face. 'Where am I?' 'You are in a gypsy camp young made'n.' 'How do you know I'm-?' 'I'm not some drunkard walking for trouble. I knew from your face. Way too feminine to be even the daintiest boy. You are a very beautiful girl, why are you out alone?' 'To look for my spirit and be free, I want to be loved."

"Loved, is all we want."

"I see great colors and things in you. I feel thing right now as I'm around you that I love, said the gypsy. 'I feel them too, to the top of my head to the tips of my fingers. Would I be crazy to say that maybe my search has leaded me tonyou?' 'Never think you are crazy, Never think you aren't worthy of me either.' The gypsy boy then leaned in and captured our fair princess's lips in a kiss. Stars glided along her eyes. 'Don't go I have tasted something that I long for in the fruits of my loins. Be here with me- Kartik.' 'I will if you stay with ay, Lizatrea.' 'Forever.' 'Forever.' In their lover embraced they stayed together in their lives. Soon the princess forgot about her royal family as they forgot about her too. When her eldest daughter married she wore the beauty of the world, a diamond encrusted dress. The only link this princess had to her past and present."

"Hermione, you're asleep. I hope you dream sweet dreams."

Slowly the bathroom door closed and Draco stood in the shadows of the common room. Naima could do wonders with people, more than she knew. Because the story that she unknowingly told Draco, he changed his whole view. Maybe it's okay to love someone like Hermione. I'm not afraid anymore, we came together for a reason. My love to her will help more than warp. We shall be Loved.

**Chapter 10 wow, this one is really special because I probably will not be able to update this summer. I'm going to spend time in England so if I do it will be one or two chapters. If more then they would be shorter. Well. I hope you likes, see it didn't turn to crap! It turned to gold!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh I'm so Soorry! It's been so long since I've updated. I meant to earlier, I really meant to. But my trip in England was so much fun that I'm going back but not this. Soorree, for being neglectful writer.**

**(The only thing I own is a shack in the back, my mema Naima, and the plot)**

The only thing that I remember is waking up in Naima's arms and on Draco's chest. Tears came to my eyes as I remembered what I did to Pansy. I'm becoming just like him. I'm a monster. I need to …be …destroyed. Sobs racked my body as I subconsciously felt Draco and Naima strengthen their embrace around me. I drifted off to sleep after that. I don't remember what happened but I just tried to blank out the past twelve hours.

"Do you think we should tell anybody," Naima was carefully crouched in cushions of the couch.

"I don't think so; she's still a little racked up."

"Well, I think McGonagall should know at least. She does have work that she has to have done."

"Okay, I'll stay here if she wakes up." Naima was almost out the door before she turned back.

"You take care of her; you make sure she gets better. Take care of both of you two, savvy." It seemed more like a statement than a demand.

"Savvy." She nodded and left.

When I knew it was safe I carefully snuck back into Hermione's room and pulled up a chair by her side and held her hand. I studied her beautiful face stained with the rain we call tears. Her bedding slipped to reveal her still in her pants ( Amer. –underwear not outside underwear) and bra. My eyes traveled down to the slope of her gracious breasts. They heaved with her breathes. It seemed the material was almost see -through until it got the nipples. It showed of enough material to bring my imagination reeling. I let my finger trail silently down her jaw, along the side of her neck, and to the curve between her bosoms. A sigh escaped her lips as I felt her heart beating. That heart that it seems has been broken to many times. I leaned foreword and brought my lips to hers. In a slight movement, I felt her lips moving in sync to mine. Her hand came to my face and I pulled away. Her eyes fluttered open and three words escaped her lips.

"Love me, Draco."

Her eyes closed back and her arm slackened and fell from my face. I sat with her for some time, just studying her face. I squeezed her hand one last time as I heard Naima enter the common room. I got up and stretched my stiff and tired legs. I walked from her room and closed it softly. I turned around to face Naima.

"McGonagall said that precautions will not be placed on Hermione. She wants her to take the rest of the week off to recuperate."

"I take it that I will be getting all of her work to her." A slight smile played on my lips.

"Precisely, but I will tell Harry, Ron, and Ginny the best way I can on what happened to her. But I will not they them about you two. When both of you are ready to tell them and anyone else I will be there to help. Just know that."

"Thank you, but you don't have to do this."

"Oh yes I do. You two have something special that doesn't need to be tainted."

"How do you understand it all?"

"I know it because living is hard enough without having someone who understands or have lived the same pain that you have. That's how I know, because I've lost my way once."

"I know I will never underestimate you. You will be the one to knosk mew senseless if I mess up, right?"

"Yep, Ginny and I in the frontlines." She smiled and walked out but said one more thing. "You know you should get to bed. Unlike Hermione we still have classes in the morning."

"Oh will do."

"Go be with your love." With that she closed the portrait door.

That's exactly what I did after I changed into my pajamas. I slept like I have never in my life, with my arms around the love of my life. With my face breathing in the scent of her hair, and with her cradled in my arms. Both of our hands are clashed together. I kiss Hermione gently on the forehead before I drift off to sleep.

**Well there we go. That's the end.**

**I'm really just kidding, how could I end it when there is so much more to the plot. Hope you liked it and if you did just leave me a little review. (In little I mean big, very big and a lot)**

-Weepingeyes of Babylon

Jingo Jango.


End file.
